


Fighting

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Just a casual day talking about fighting types.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 168





	Fighting

Ash and Gou watched their respective Farfetch’d have a mock battle, chatting about regional variants.

“For example, Alolan Raichu is both an electric and psychic type!” Ash said.

Gou murmured, “Of course that’s what you think of first.” He peeked over at Pikachu, who was darting in between Riolu’s training moves. “Hey, this makes your second fighting type, right?”

“On my current team, yeah. Both of you, don’t give up!” Ash yelled to the two Farfetch’d. “I believe you can do it, Farfetch’d!”

“‘Current’?” Gou asked. “How many fighting type pokemon do you have?”

Ash shrugged. “I dunno!”

A vacuum wave exploded behind them.

“Does Riolu really think he can beat Pikachu?” Gou said.

“Riolu reminds me a lot of Scraggy, actually.” Ash grinned. “Headstrong since the moment they hatched.”

“Oh, who does your Farfetch’d remind you of?” Gou asked, searching up Scraggy on his phone.

Ash hummed thoughtfully. “Infernape? Hawlucha? Incineroar?” 

“...Incineroar isn’t a fighting type, Ash!”

From the distance, Pikachu yelled at Ash. Ash sheepishly scratched his cheek.

“Whoops. Anyways, most, if not all, of my fighting type pokemon are… always looking for a fight. Primeape. Heracross. Pignite.” Ash leaned back, staring at the sky. “Fighting spirit, you know.”

“Don’t all your pokemon love to battle?” Gou droned.

Ash chuckled. “Maybe?”

Gou turned back to his phone. “Hm… I wonder if there are any fighting type legendaries?”

Ash intertwined his hands behind his head. “Keldeo was pretty eager for a battle. I wonder if he was a fighting type?” he murmured to himself. Gou glanced over, and Ash answered, “I definitely think so! Maybe we’ll meet one in Galar in the future!”

“How are you so sure?”

Shrugging, Ash said, “There’s probably at  _ least  _ one legendary for every type. If not, at least  _ most _ of them have at least one. There needs to be a balance in the world, and typing is definitely a factor in that. Electric is strong against water, water is strong against fire, fire is strong against grass, grass is strong against water, and I guess sorta electric, like how electric is sorta strong against itself. Who knows? Maybe there are even legendary pokemon regional variants! Because just like pokemon, they too need a balance of typing depending on where they are. Legendaries are just that, pokemon.”

Gou stared at Ash.

“...What were we talking about again?” Ash said.

Pikachu and Riolu continued fighting.

“...I guess Farfetch’d?” Gou tilted his head. “You and Riolu worked really well together.” 

Like on cue, Riolu sprinted over, clinging to Ash’s leg.

Ash grinned. “Our bond makes it easier!” Pikachu screeched to a stop when Riolu’s eyes glowed blue for a moment.

“Your bond, huh? Are electric fighting type pokemon a thing?” Gou joked.

Pikachu scowled from afar.

“Haven’t met one.”

“What if they do exist, and you managed to hatch one? That’s your specialty, right?”

“They still won’t replace Riolu. They probably can’t use aura anyways-” Ash narrowed his eyes when he saw Pikachu scurrying off. “...Riolu, you’ve done great out there. Why don’t you go get some food?”

Riolu cheered, racing off. 

“Ash?”

Ash nodded to Gou. “Go on. I need to talk with Pikachu first.” 

Gou paused for a moment before nodding back, following his pokemon back to the lab.

Ash let his instincts take him into a patch of forest outside the lab. 

He found Pikachu up on a tree branch, curled against the trunk.

Pikachu’s ears twitched as Ash walked up to the tree.

“Hey buddy.” Pikachu stayed silent. “Have you had enough time to think it over? I could leave you alone for a few more minutes if you need-”

“Pika!”

Ash leaned against the tree. “Alright.” He paused. “Was it my fault? If so, I promise to make it up to you.” Pikachu’s ears stiffened as he shook his head. “Hm… Will you tell me why then?”

“Pika.” Another head shake.

“...Ok. Well, you know the procedure.”

Overly cheerful, Pikachu said, “Pi-Pikachu!”

Ash narrowed his eyes. “Did you run out of ketchup or something?” Pikachu screeched at him, ears wilting. Ash put his hands up. “Oop, not that then… You aren’t… jealous, are you?”

Pikachu paused for a second before shaking his head.

“Come to think of it, you really wanted to battle Farfetch’d, right? Maybe you’re a bit mad at Riolu-”

“ _ Pikapi _ .”

“...You and Riolu were fighting, huh? This doesn’t feel like a little disagreement.” Ash tilted his head up to look at the yellow ball of fur. “Pikachu, what changed? You didn’t act this way towards any of the other pokemon I hatched!”

Pikachu curled up on himself.

Ash blinked. “Oh. Is this about-”

Standing up, Pikachu pointed to himself. “Pika-pikachu.” He gestured off into the distance. “Pika-piKAchu!”

“You know I love all you guys equally.”

“Pi _ ka _ .” Pikachu dangled his tail off the branch. “Pikapi.”

“It’s not like you’re gonna believe me if I answer ‘you’ anyways, especially when you’re like this. I know you better than that.”

“Chu, pika-pikachu.”

“Say that all you want, but this  _ is _ about you.” Ash crossed his arms. 

“...Do we have to talk about Greninja? Because I am not leaving you behind.” Ash’s eyes sparked with flames. “Pikachu, I am  _ not _ replacing you. Ever.” Pikachu wordlessly cooed, leaning against the tree trunk. “I get it. I  _ understand _ -”

“Chupi.”

“What do you mean ‘too well’-” Ash froze. “This really is about aura, huh?”

“Ka-chupi-”

“No we’ll deal with my trauma later, we’re focusing on you right now.” Ash bit his lip. “Alola. 10 million volt z move. Galar. Gigantamax. Do those not count?”

“Pi _ ka _ !”

“But it’s not enough,” Ash deciphered. “How many times do we have to do this?” Pikachu’s ears drooped.

“Pika…”

Ash straightened. “No no no it’s not a burden at all! I know you just need the reassurance, I get it!” He took a deep breath. “It’s ok, Pikachu. I won’t replace you. Even if you think Riolu or whoever is more ‘fitting’, I don’t think that way.” He reached a hand up towards Pikachu. “Because you’ve earned being my main pokemon.”

“Pikapi. PiKAchu.”

“So what if Riolu could use aura?  _ You’re _ the one who knows me better than I know myself.” Ash swung his arms. “When I felt down about the past, who understood?  _ You _ . When I told you some crazy battling technique, who understood?  _ You _ . When I encouraged Farfetch’d while battling them, who understood?  _ You _ .”

“Pi _ ka _ .”

“And I know you know! You just don’t believe it!” Ash yelled. “Look, you’re even more of a ‘fighting’ type than some of my fighting types!” After a pause, Ash sighed, sliding down to the ground. “We’ve both fought ourselves for so long, the least we could do is to take care of each other.”

Pikachu stayed silent.

“Not even aura determines our friendship, Pikachu.” Ash tucked his knees in. “We’ve been friends long before we even know what aura was, and I’d never hold it against you. If anything, you’re an amazing friend for staying with me my whole journey.” He grinned when Pikachu stared down at him. “Come on, you really think I would let you go? You’re stuck with me, Pikachu!”

“Pi _ ka _ , Pikapi.”

“Yeah, remember when we started? You in the trees laughing at me being dumb? Or that time I tried to release you in a forest, not unlike this one? You’ve been through it all.”

Pikachu lazily dangled off the branch. “Pikachu-Pi, Pika-Chu.”

“Yeah, but  _ you’re  _ still here!”

“PiPi-kachu.”

Ash laughed. “Well it’s  _ you _ they’re capturing, so of course they’re still around.”

Pikachu leaped down next to him. “Pikapi.  _ Chupi _ .”

“And you deserve to be my partner. Come on, you already support me and train with me! That’s not something  _ aura _ does.” Ash reached out a hand. “What do you say, buddy? Just the two of us?”

“Chaaa!” Pikachu exclaimed, headbutting Ash’s hand.

Ash chuckled, scooping Pikachu into his arms before scratching his ears. “Yeah, that’s right. We’ll defeat Champion Leon, together. I believe in us.”

Pikachu yawned, snuggling closer to Ash. 

He fought to keep awake.

Even if he failed, Ash was there supporting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by Petrolhead1!
> 
> Hope everyone had a decent week!


End file.
